1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor cleaning apparatus and, in particular, to a floor cleaning apparatus having a device to distribute a cleaning solution, particularly a foam solution, to a floor during operation of the cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well known prior art floor cleaning apparatus is that manufactured by Diversey Lever Industrial, Switzerland, and sold as the "Taski Rotary Brush Foam Cleaner". This floor cleaning apparatus has a body having hollow fixed shaft therein. The interior of the shaft defines a fluid conduit. A brush is rotatably mounted with respect to the body. The brush has a bristle array which is circumferentially continuous. The bristle array has a central opening from which a plurality of radial passages extend. Each radial passage extends from the central opening to a point radially interior of the circumferential bristles. A motor rotatably drives the brush around the fixed shaft as a center of rotation. A fluid source supplies a cleaning fluid to the fluid conduit defined on the hollow interior of the fixed shaft.
When the floor surface being cleaned is a carpet, a foam cleaning fluid is commonly used. The foam is dispensed from the conduit at the center of rotation of the brush. The floor cleaning apparatus must be moved laterally by the operator to distribute the foam throughout the brush so it can be worked into the carpet. Without substantial lateral movement the foam must fill up the central opening in the brush before it moves out into the radial passages where agitation by the brush occurs.
Depending upon an operator to vigorously move the floor cleaning apparatus laterally over the floor in order to achieve distribution of the foam cleaner is inefficient. More foam than is necessary for a good cleaning is usually dispensed. Multiple passes over the same area of carpet are required for good cleaning, which inefficiently uses labor and places unnecessary wear and tear on the carpet. In addition, this mode of foam distribution often results in non-uniform cleaning of the carpet. The non-uniformity is sometimes evidenced by streaks and lanes in the carpet.
In view of the foregoing there is believed to be a need for an improved floor cleaning apparatus that places the cleaning fluid directly in the working path of the brush regardless of the path traveled by the device. There is also believed to be a need for a foam distribution device that makes more efficient use of cleaning fluid and requires fewer passes over the floor surface to accomplish uniform cleaning.